1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a robotic arm control system, and particularly to a robotic arm control system and a robotic arm control method used during the operation of a robotic arm.
2. Description of Related Art
A joint type robotic arm mimics a human arm through mechanisms with pivots. Generally, the robotic arm has a control system that transforms Cartesian coordinates of the pivots to polar coordinates. Such that a user of the robotic arm can operate the robotic arm according to the Cartesian coordinate system. However, since the transformations are performed through formulas composed of trigonometric functions, errors of non-linear movement will occur when moving the robotic arm.
What is needed, therefore, is a robotic arm control system capable of overcoming the limitation described.